The Show of a Lifetime
A rainy day in Hama Town is eased slightly by the sound of carnival music flowing through the streets of the fairly large city. As the music seems to engulf the entire city, the townsfolk could be seen dancing in the rain enjoying the atmosphere the carnival brought with it. From a cafe, a a brown-haired girl looks through a window and smiles before seeing an excessive amount of flyers fall from the sky. Running outside into the rain of liquid and plastic flyers, the girl looked up as she caught one and let the water hit her face as she read it over "World of Magic: Limitless Fantasy! Located in the town square. COME QUICKLY IF YOU WANT A SEAT!" Smiling to herself, she quickly jumped up onto the nearest rooftop and made her way to the large tent down the road. Entering inside, the girl ducked suddenly as a blade came whizzing past her head as she heard someone scream out "Sorry about that!" "Its ok. Hahaha. That was actually kinda cool." She laughed as she ran to get a seat up front before the large crowd took over. Watching the scene around her, she smiled as the light filtered in eloquently and focused on a man in the middle of the stage. The lights dim as a slightly older man smiles out to the crowd, rows of perfect teeth displaying proudly before he begins to speak. His voice booms throughout the tent, seeming to come from every corner as he addresses the audience with the eloquence of a ringside announcer "Ladies and Gentlemen! Would you bring your attention to me? Ladies and gentlemen good evening you'll see that seeing is believing. Like nothing you've ever seen before, watch closely as I open this door; your jaws will be on the floor, after this you'll be begging for more"; following his statement the man opens the door that proceeded to drop down from the ceiling, revealing that in truth nothing lay behind said door. A collective laugh rippled through the audience as he seemingly searched the other side of the door. The rattling and clanking of an unoiled trap door rang out, announcing the entrance of another presence. This man paid no attention to the audience as he tapped the befuddled announcer, quickly bringing his search to a halt as he jumped and spun to face the man. "What, may I ask, are you looking for with such enthusiasm?" apparently flustered the announcer stammers out an angry answer "Y-y-y-you were meant to be behind that door!" The man receiving the accusations removes his tophat and a dozen doves promptly burst forth from its depths as the man scratches his head "Was I now? But there's no drama in entering through a door, the audience wouldn't expect me to enter via that clacking abomination you call a trap door. It needed a bit more.... Pizazz", he wiggles his fingers comically as sparks of bright blues and yellows jump from his fingertips. The man turns his attention to the audience, causing the light to focus on him and reveal his appearance. The man dips into a sweeping bow as the audience takes in his silk pants, red suit, black silk dress shirt, white silk tie, black dress-shoes, and the top hat that apparently doubles as a home for doves; his appearance combined with the apparent grace that he carries himself with screams "magician". Now standing he addresses the audience, a smile gracing his lips as he speaks "Welcome to the show, I must apologize for the earlier... debacle. This is a World of Magic, filled with limitless fantasies and yes.... This shall be the Show of a Lifetime. I will refrain from the oh so mundane clichés such as the notorious white tigers and the 'saw-the-assistant-in-half trick, mostly because I loathe cats and can't afford an assistants health insurance... So! This show shall have to be unique! Please, enjoy the show." The man dips into a bow once more as the audience applauds. "Now... For my first trick I shall need both a willing assistant and an idea.. Do we have any volunteers? Or shall I throw daggers to decide?", with that a collection of daggers suddenly appear in his hands and he proceeds to hurl them into the audience. The ensuing screams are cut short as the daggers suddenly shift into roses the moment before impact. Grabbing a flower, the brown haired girl smiled as she raised her hand amongst the confused audience members. Not awaiting to be called on, she flipped over the railings with one hand and landed near the outskirts of the stage before making her way towards it. "I'll be more than happy to volunteer. What is it that you want me to do?" Her eyes glazed over with admiration as she look at the man on stage. "I've never been to one of these shows before, but I would LOVE to take part!" Chuckling slightly he sweeps into a graceful bow, removing his tophat as he does causing a silvery curtain of hair to swiftly descend and cover his face. Brushing his hair back, Leone straightens and flashes a charming smile as he makes his way to the edge of the stage "Quite the enthusiastic one aren't you? I'd be honored to have you take part in my show... Now let's have you hop up and see just how much you weigh shall we?", with that he makes his way over to a harness laying on the floor with cords running to the ceiling and one grounding line attached to the stage. "Slide this on for me will you? I just love a woman in a bulky harness", he winks playfully as he gestures toward the harness and turns back to the audience "Now you can all see this oh-so-obvious harness laying here on the stage, I shall perform the magical feat known as levitation with the aid of this harness and this rope here to hoist... Er... Float my assistant here up into the sky." The ensuing chuckle indicating that while the "trick" behind the magic had seemingly been revealed, Leone still held their rapt attention. He turns back to his enthusiastic assistant, covering his eyes with a hand as if she were getting dressed before speaking "And just what might your name be Miss?" A smile laced across her face, the brown haired girl spoke in a gentle yet completely enthusiactic tone. "Kyodaina. Kyodaina Uzumaki." Sliding into the interesting yet clunky and hulking contraption that lay before her, Kyodaina laughed as she waved to the crowd. "Hmm...Excuse me...Mr Magic. My uh...womanly parts don't exactly fit too comfortably in this thing. But either way, I'm ready." Laughing and blushing from the sensation felt across her body from the attention and excitement pulsating through the crowd, she blew a kiss towards a large group of young teens she recognized from around town causing that portion of the audience to erupt in cheer. "Sorry about that...they may become just a bit rowdy. Tehehe." He chuckles slightly as he turns to his audience, directing his attention specifically towards the section of teens and he winks sneakily as he feigns a whisper "We'll just have to pretend not to notice then won't we?" He smiles slightly as he easily hoists her into the air with a single hand, showing no signs of apparent difficulty as he addresses the audience "Know as we can see... My lovely assistant is suspended in the air by this here rope." He strides over and expertly ties a quick knot around the ring projecting from the stage. "This is obviously not a trick, there are no additional ropes nor is there anything holding her up besides that harness." He turns his attention to his suspended assistant "You did sign that health release... Right? No? Well let's hope you don't plummet to an untimely end then... Would you be able to float by any chance?" He quickly pulls a dagger from his suit, cutting the rope cleanly in half as an outraged gasp ushers forth from the section of young men. This quickly dies away as his assistant finds herself simply floating in the air, the harness falling to the stage with an audible clunk. He smiles coyly as he bows before the audience has a chance to collect themselves. "H-health Release!?" Kyodaina asked herself, but before she knew it she was hanging in the air with nothing supporting her. "KYAAAHHH!!" Frightned, she began flailing about in the air trying to 'swim' to get anywhere at all to no avail. "What kind of trickery is this Mr. Magic? This shouldn't be possible for any normal person to do. I would really appreciate if all these people couldn't stare at all of my womanly parts without me being able to cover up hehehe." Looking around to make sure no one could notice what she was about to do, Kyodaina slowly began charging up her spiritual energy as if in preparation for something. He chuckles slightly as he spreads his arms wide, the audience looking on in awe. "Mr. Magic hm? It has a bit of a ring to it, I think I'll have to use that... I shall not lie Ms. Uzumaki, I am a true Magician, no false advertisement on my end. Of course this is all a trick and probably has something to do with gravity and magnetic charges and such, but let's see what we can do while you're in the air shall we? Hmmmm... How about a little spin? A flip maybe?" He gestures with his hands as he speaks, sending his womanly assistant cartwheeling and tumbling about into the air, stopping her upside down over her section of teenage admirers. "Quite the gymnast aren't you? Let's hear a round of applause for my lovely assistant here." He raises an eyebrow ever so slightly and keeps his gaze on Kyodaina, the slight interested glint in his eye indicating that he was picking up on her actions; smiling to himself slightly he quickly flares his own as if in response, letting out a quick burst of spiritual energy before instantly reigning it back in. He speaks quietly, almost imperceptibly to keep any in the audience from hearing as his voice travels directly to Kyodaina, as if he were speaking into her ear "Quite the sneaky one aren't we?" Kyodaina's brain was on shambles from the sudden spinning and twirling, causing her mind to feel as though it were made out of jelly. Still in a daze and now hanging upside down, she tried to shake herself free of the magician's control before noticing her shirt was falling off, much to joy of her male fans. "EEK!" Shrieking wildly, Kyodaina pulled her top back to its normal position before finally turning upright and hearing the words of the magician. Shaking off the dizziness, Kyodaina regained focus as she readied herself yet again before thinking to herself "Hmm...so he can control his spiritual energy? Wait! He HAS enough spiritual energy to control in the first place?!" ''Now more confused than ever, she surged her spiritual energy through her body, regaining control from the "magic" that had her bound. Lowering herself to the ground, she gave a glare toward the smiling magician as if to notify that she was done here and wish to no longer have any part of this "show". Leone smiles brightly, an interested twinkle showing in his eye as he turns to face the audience and bows deeply. "A round of applause for my lovely lady assistant. It's been fun yet this show must draw to a close... Let's end it with a bang shall we?" As if in instant reply the volume rose to a roar as the crowd let out a massive cheer, the sound cascading over the pair on the stage. "How do you like that Ms. Kyodaina? We're quite the hit", Leone bows once more as he removes his tophat and a cloud of smoke promptly surges forth to conceal his sudden disappearance. With a final cheer of amazement the crowd begins to slowly disperse, making their way out of the tent as they chatter on excitedly about the "tricks" they'd seen and how they might have been performed. Touching back down on the ground, Kyodaina wore a smirk across her face. "THAT WAS FUN!!!" She began clapping excitedly as she re-adjusted her clothing and took in a deep breath as she spun around in amazement. "i can't believe a ''real magician came to Hama Town. Hmm...maybe I should learn of those for myself." A slight chuckle is heard as Leone steps from the shadows within the tent, the ghost of a smile gracing his features. "Learn a few of those 'tricks' hmm? And how would you propose going about that? I'm sure you've heard that any good magician never reveals their secrets, why that would just ruin the act now wouldn't it? So who might you be Ms. Kyodaina? Certainly not any ordinary individual I'm sure... In truth I doubt you're human, it takes a 'special' person to float down on her own now doesn't it?" He cocks his head slightly as he awaits any answer, the amusement in his eyes clear. Trying to hid her shinigami nature, Kyodaina giggled awkwardly. "Me? Er...I'm just a well trained dancer. I don't know what you could possibly be referring to." Even if she weren't laughing away in an obvious manner, Kyodaina was a terrible liar and looked to be on the brink of passing out as her face was a bright red, giving her head the appearance of over-fertilized apple. "Don't mind me at all! Tehehehehe." Leone stifles his laughter with a hand in the utmost of polite manners, his eyes twinkling lightly as if the joy caused by his laughter had spread upwards upon being retained. "Really now? A dancer? You'd have to be quite some dancer to be able to float down from that height on your own, one might even say spiritual", his eyes watch her face attentively as he looks for even the slightest of reactions to his words. While he couldn't quite say what she was for sure, the young lady certainly was no human. He begins leaking small amounts of his , well aware of the calming effect it tends to have on those around him, in an attempt to simply make he relax to the point of talking on her own.